Guilty Secrets
by Candy is all mine
Summary: All the Host characters are stuck in a room together one hot day, when Kyle suggests that they play a game of truth and dare. After a surprising confession the game takes an unexpected turn - everyone confesses their utmost secrets. *Co-authored with Sheerio4ever*


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: All the Host characters gather together. They start off by playing truth or dare. Somehow they end up confessing their inner most secrets to each other... only full scale humour can escalate from here. AU. **

**Jared's P.O.V: **

It started off as a simple game of truth or dare but it ended up as a confession box... who knew that everyone had so many guilty secrets?

. . .

It was a hot, boring day and we had all gathered into Jeb's beautifully air-conditioned sitting room. That solved the hot problem but now we were all bored.

"Stop your grumbling and moaning!" Jeb snapped at the crowd in the room. "Don't ye have some game or something to play?"

"I know!" Kyle jumped up excitedly. "Let's play truth or dare!" There was a mixture of moans and mumbled approvals around the room. "Well, does anyone have anything better?" He looked around, daring people to volunteer. When nobody came forward, he nodded in approval.

"Okay then, who wants to go first?" I spoke up.

"Me! Me! Me!" Mel squealed, waving her hand around in the air as if she was a five year old back in kindergarten.

"Okay, Mel..." I sighed. "Who do you pick?"

"I pick... Wes!" She announced after looking around the room indecisively.

"I'm going to go with dare." He told her confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lily!" She shrieked. I put my head in my hands to hide my grin. Everybody knew that Wes liked Lily and vice versa. This could make or break them. I had a feeling that they would be thanking Mel on their wedding day.

When I finally looked up Lily's face was a flushed pink and Wes was looking awkward but content.

"Okay Wes, your turn!" Jeb announced, awkward at being the only adult in the room besides Maggie.

"Uh... yeah, I pick Brandt." Wes cleared his throat.

"I pick... truth." Brandt looked around nervously, hoping that he didn't get mocked for picking truth.

"Buddy, I didn't think that you would chicken out that easily." Kyle taunted him.

"Shut up Kyle!" Ian yelled from across the room, holding Wanda's hand. "Don't ruin the game and start a fight like last time." Kyle didn't answer but started mumbling something under his breath. Probably calling Ian all kinds of inappropriate names.

"K, did you win that scholarship you applied for at the start of the year?" Wes asked genuinely. It was a damn good question - we had all been itching to know for ages but Brandt refused to tell us if he got in or not.

" No..." Brandt murmured, casting his eyes to the ground suspiciously.

"Liar!" Kyle screamed, tackling Brandt to the ground. "I wanted that scholarship!"

"Help!" Brandt screamed. "He's killing me!" He wasn't really, they did this all the time. Play fight, I mean, not compete against each other for football scholarships.

"I'm proud of you really man." Kyle praised, getting up off Brandt and offering him a hand.

"Thanks bro." Brandt answered, as they gave each other a man hug.

"Oy!" Jodi called over. "That's my man your hands are on Brandt!" Jodi mock warned.

"My hands are off." Brandt played along. "My turn!" He called as Kyle pulled a pouty Jodi into his lap. "I pick Jodi."

"Ugh..." she groaned. "You big meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I pick dare."

"I dare you to stay away from Kyle for the rest of the game." He smirked.

"No!" She gasped.

"You're evil." Kyle growled. Brandt just smiled triumphantly as Jodi reluctantly went to sit beside Wanda. Jodi looked glumly around the room, making everyone feel sympathetic towards her. God, that girl could project emotions.

"I pick Kyle." She sighed monotonously.

"Dare," he said looking towards her longingly.

"I dare you to punch Brandt in the face." Her eyes gleamed in revenge.

"Dare rejected!" Jeb cried anxiously, acting as the peacemaker. Both Jodi and Kyle glared at him while Brandt sent him a thankful look.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss me."

"Keep it PG!" Jeb called out once again. Kyle gave Jodi a peck on the lips and then sent the room a mournful look.

"I pick Brandt, truth or dare my so called buddy."

"Dare ..." Brandt sighed reluctantly, obviously not wanted to pick truth for the second time in a row.

"I dare you to take your dare back."

"What? Is that allowed?" Brandt cried.

"It is now baby!" Kyle hooted happily. Jodi skipped happily back onto his lap and Kyle stuck his tongue out at Brandt who was shaking his head, irritated.

"Okay I pick Sharon." He grinned.

"Fine truth," she sighed, obviously irritated at the fact that she had to play.

"How the hell did you get Doc to fall in love with you?" In return, he received a death glare, one that could only be described in the cliché way: 'If looks could kill, he would most certainly be dead.'

"C'mon Sharon, you have to answer!" Kyle and Aaron cajoled from a few spaces away. Keeping their distance, smart.

"I - I don't know..." Sharon admitted. "How did you fall in love with me?" Doc looked mildly uncomfortable but this was a question that we all wanted the answer of, and we were going to pressure him into telling us, without a doubt. Even Wanda had leaned towards him expectantly.

"Well... Umm..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I kind of..." He stuttered. My heart went out to the poor guy, but not enough to make me want to take away the possibility of an answer of Brandt and Sharon's question.

"Spit it out." Maggie grumbled over in the corner with a bitter look on her face - did she ever smile?

"I was pressured into it by my parents." Doc admitted, his cheeks going red, eyes cast to the ground. Sharon's face was a mixture of anger and pain. "Originally I didn't want to... but in the end I just, fell in love with you completely." He smiled a small smile. "I don't know how. After spending all that time with you it must have built up slowly and bam! the next thing I know I am head over heels in love with a women that 'doth teaches the torches to burn so bright.'"

"I do believe that is a Shakespeare quote." Lily smiled, glancing at Wes. "Romeo and Juliet if I am right?" Doc gave a small nod.

"Well... I guess you aren't the only one." Sharon mumbled. "In the start I was only after your money and social status." She paused for a moment. "But then I realised that I was being horrible and selfish. I was going to end things between us but I guess that you stole my heart somewhere along the line."

They met each other's eyes and smiled, giving each other a hug.

"I think Sharon's leaving her softer side out." Ian teased, nudging me. Sharon replied by hitting him over the head with her magazine.

"Well does anyone have any other interesting confessions to add?" Jeb asked, shaking his head in exasperation.


End file.
